Is He Really That Different To Me And You
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: He was once a mere human, just like everyone else. Had feelings, just like everyone else. He loved, just like everyone else. He cried, just like everyone else. So ask me again, why the big bad hybrid is blue.


**Just a little Klaus fanfic, nothing special. Probably more of a drabble. Here's what I think about Klaus Mikaelson and why he acts the way he does. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh... I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

He was once a mere human, just like everyone else. Had feelings, just like everyone else. He loved, just like everyone else. He cried, just like everyone else. His love was killed to turn him into a monster.

Over the years he daggered his family so they wouldn't leave him. His little sister stayed loyal the longest. He compelled people to forget him. See Stefan in the late 1920s and say "where's Klaus?" Stefan would look blank, be careful of his ripper ways, he would reply, "Klaus who?"

Tatia and Katherine, and now two brothers, had their fun with the hybrid, now they've all gone. Some are dead, some are hiding.

As we see him come back to Mystic Falls and treat everyone in an inhumane manner, we learn to love that about him. Over the time of everyone hating him, we see him care again. We see that his humanity is still there. He falls for the beautiful Caroline Forbes, showering her with gifts and love. He charms her, compliments her and she still isn't won by him. The friendship she has is strong with her friends. Her friends who he once hurt.

His mother comes back and tries to kill him. Tries to kill the rest of the family. He wins over her, once again but is left with a dagger which cannot be destroyed can can kill him and is family.

He compels Stefan to remember and doesn't find another friendship with him that was quite like the 1920s. He looked at Stefan when he desiccated him; his eyes showed hurt, betrayal and loss of trust.

His sister destroys his only chance at creating more hybrids by killing the doppelganger and then destroying all of the blood bags. She had done it because she thinks he cares more about his hybrids than her and the family. He is too proud to admit to that and told her that she is no longer his sister. He broke her neck and eventually daggered her.

His first successful hybrid makes a new she wolf friend who wants him dead. They plan to kill him, they turn his hybrids against him; he has no choice but to kill them all, his only friends. Even though they hated him, they had to do what he says. They were the closest thing he had to friends. He got mad, got angry, got drunk. He stumbled upon Carol Lockwood, the mother of the hybrid, and drowned her out of revenge.

He gained a date with Caroline. She laughed and enjoyed herself. She told him about how Tyler got mad when she told him about the date. He replied, "don't worry, love," with his charming smirk and comforting tone.

His hybrid went into hiding, Caroline stayed with him. He was afraid she would find out who killed Carol, he was afraid that she would hate him. He could cope with her rejections and bitchy comments, but he couldn't cope with the hate.

His sister is back, and now with his younger brother. She wants the cure, to make her human again and ram it down his throat for how he treated her. His brother wants to stop every chance there is of getting the cure, causing him anger. He wants the cure to make the doppelganger human again, therefore making more hybrids.

He saves his sister from his brother, she still hates him. His brother goes psychotic with trying to stop them from getting the cure; he tries to kill the hunter, the only chance. He said; "He's my brother, I'll deal with him." He planned to dagger him and put him back in his coffin. He arrived, hearing the blood curdling, spin tingling, desperate and helpless screams from his brother. He had tears in his eyes as the screams stopped. He told the doppelganger and hunter that he doesn't care about the cure. He doesn't care about the hybrids. He would have killed them all as soon as they got it.

It appears his sister who hates him was wrong; he does care about his family. Now he sits in the dark mansion, looking blue.

He was once a mere human, just like everyone else. He has feelings, just like everyone else. He loves, just like everyone else. He cries, just like everyone else. His love dislikes him for his actions.

So ask me again, why the big bad hybrid is blue. Deep down, there's a sad man inside, with his eternal heart torn in two.


End file.
